


Little Bard

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Injury, Meet-Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hello! This was an idea that came into my head. Can you write a fic with Jaskier and a fem!reader, who heals an wounded/injured Jaskier after he leaves Geralt and they fall in love and get married. She watches Jaskier play his lute with a content smile and playfully says that he’s playing so beautifully as if it were his child. Which he replies In a way, it are. The reader soon asks if he ever thought about having children, in which he confesses his worries about being a good father or not.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 19





	Little Bard

Something erupted outside, abruptly interrupting the quietness that reigned in your hamlet. You looked up from your cleaning endeavors, turning to your window. Someone seemed to be in trouble.

“Help!” A man stumbled outside your house. “Oh, god, someone please help me!”

You ran to meet with him, just in time to see him fall to his knees. Rushing to his side, you saw that his scarlet doublet was open to reveal blood staining his dark blue undershirt. His hand, turned red too, clutched the spot.

“You’re hurt!” As the man groaned and whimpered, you helped him to his feet. “What happened?”

Wrapping an arm behind his back, you rested your free hand against his chest, careful to avoid the wound in his ribs. He dropped most of his weight on you, causing you to strain under it. He seemed slender, but was heavier than he looked.

“I was robbed…” He gulped, staggering as he dragged his feet with your help. “They stole all my coin and… and…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you” You muttered, taking him into the house with you. He continued to ramble, prey of a great panic.

“T-T-They cut me when…” He grunted as you sat him on the bed. “I refused to give them my lute”

It was then when you noticed the instrument hanging from his back. This bard had his priorities settled, and it nearly cost him his life. You were wondering what he was doing alone in such perilous paths, yet knew it wasn’t important at the moment. What was important was treating him.

“I’ll take a look at it” Gently, you pushed his hands away. He was so out of it that he let you despite his clear discomfort. There was a distant glaze in his blue eyes.

Slowly lifting his undershirt to reveal his bare torso, you could see a gash on his ribs. It didn’t seem too deep, and even if it continued bleeding profusely, you didn’t think he was in danger of actually bleeding out.

You quickly moved to gather a few supplies to treat his injury. As you returned, he began to squirm and fidget. His eyes were locked on your hands as you poured rubbing alcohol on a piece of gauze. Trying to apply pressure on his wound, you went to put a clean gauze against his skin, but he moved away from your grasp. The bard complained and nervously moved around.

“Tell me the truth, am I going to die?” He breathed heavily, his blue eyes begging as they locked with yours. “Oh, lord, no, don’t tell me”

“Listen to me, little bard” You urgued him, taking his face in your hands. “You will be alright”

Your patient smiled in relief and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he finally stood still enough to let you work. You immediately started treating his wound.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…” As soon as your hands halted, he let himself fall backwards to lie down on the bed. “Little bard… I like it”

“Hey, eyes open” You softly shook his shoulder with your free hand as you treated his wound. “Stay awake, little bard, talk to me”

“About… ow…” He sharply breathed in through his teeth when the alcohol made contact with his wound. “About what?”

“Uh… What’s your name?” You asked in an attempt to distract him from the pain and anguish.

“J-Jaskier”

“Jaskier?” You repeated, earning an absent nod. “My name is Y/N”

“T-Thank you, Y/N… Truly, you…” He panted, although you were starting to believe his unwell was more due to the shock than the actual wound. “You are an angel”

“You’re very welcome” You began to say, dedicating him a friendly smile. “You… Oi!”

His eyes suddenly closed and his head lolled to the side, causing you to jolt up in alarm. The bard was pale, and his brow remained furrowed in distress. You shook his shoulder again, this time to no avail.

Heaving a sigh and hoping he would be okay, you continued treating his wound. It had fortunately stopped bleeding, so you told yourself he would be alright. What did he say his name was? Jaskier. Jaskier would be alright. You would look after him.

-

If someone had told you a wounded bard would one day stumble into your life, you wouldn’t have believed it. You definitely wouldn’t have believed it either if they told you he would become important to you, that you would fall in love and get married. That the little bard, Jaskier, would be your husband.

That day replayed in your mind as you absently prepared supper. He was outside in the local tavern, singing with his beautiful voice that had lulled you to sleep so many times, playing his lute with those nimble fingers that had moved across your skin every single day ever since you met him two years ago.

Just then, the door opened, yet you didn’t turn to see. You didn’t need to.

“Hello, darling!” You smiled as you heard the familiar sound of his boots against the wooden floor. “I’m home”

When his arms tenderly wrapped around you from behind, your grin only widened. In fact, you started giggling when he repeteadly kissed your cheek.

“How was your day, little bard?” You asked between giggles, briefly resting your hands over his arms locked around you.

“Brilliant, I earned some great coin” He punctuated his words with a last kiss to your cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Cooking” When Jaskier sniffed and sighed in content, you grinned at his facial expressions.

“It smells delicious! Well, I shall play for you then” Slinging the lute from his back to his front, he tentatively strummed the strings. “And make the task more bearable for you, my love”

While he played a ballad, you lowly sang along to the words you now knew by heart. His music brought warmness to your chest as usual, especially given that the very song he currently played was the one he had written for you so long ago in return for saving his life. To this day, it was still your favorite for both. 

As you finished and let the food to cool off, you faced Jaskier and approached him just as he played the last note. He let it ring dramatically and eyed you as you stood before him.

“What are you thinking, darling?” He booped your nose with a playful finger, grinning at you.

“I am thinking…” You passed the strap over his head, ridding him from his lute and carefully settling it in the table behind him, the one he was leaning on. “That I love watching you play”

“You do?” He flirtatiously said back, earning a nod from you. Jaskier chuckled and rested his hands on your hips.

“You do it so tenderly… It makes me think of you playing with a child” You placed your arms around his neck. “Wouldn’t that be wonderful, a little one to share our love with?”

“Actually…” His piercing blue eyes lost any hint of playfulness and fell to the ground, avoiding your gaze. “I’m not entirely sure that I would be a good father, Y/N…” 

“Nonsense” You kissed him in the lips, earning his full attention. “You would be an amazing dad”

“I appreciate that, darling, but… I can barely look after myself sometimes” He took a deep breath, frowning in anguish. “How am I to look after a child then?”

“You look after me every day, don’t you?” Hesitant, he still frowned. Determined to encourage him, you took his chin and tenderly made him lock eyes with you once more. “Don’t you, little bard?”

He couldn’t resist his pet name and smiled. There was a newfound excitement in the ocean of blue as he watched you carefully.

“I do, my love” Moving from your hip, his hand reached out to put your hair behind your ear. “Not only that, I adore looking after you”

You tilted your head, endeared by his words. Jaskier continued talking, prey of a sudden vitality only fueled by your smitten stare.

“And I would love that child, look after them and treasure every second of it!” He dramatically exclaimed, as though performing an important scene of a play. “And by the gods that I would try my hardest to be a good dad!”

You chuckled, and he did too. After laughing together at his silliness for a few seconds, the two of you exchanged small pecks. You opened your mouth to speak again, and Jaskier then moved to kissing your cheek given that your mouth was now busy.

“I knew you would be excited about the idea, in spite of your concerns” You giggled at his eager kisses. “I believe in you, I know you can be a great dad”

“And I believe in you, that you believe in me” His arms squeezed you against him. “The only person I could ever love more than you is our child”

You cooed at his words, moving to give some attention back to him. Your lips met once more, and there were many more kisses.


End file.
